Chosen
by Paige242
Summary: Poseidon gives Percy an unwanted gift on his eighteenth birthday. Percy/Annabeth.
1. A Perfect Birthday

_I have to admit to being a new fan- I am working my way through the books since seeing the movie, but am not yet at the end. Yes, I should have waited before starting this...but I felt inspired to write. I have a sense of what happens in the last three books, but there may be some content mistakes here...this is a cautious AU. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one had expected him to last this long.

For a half-blood, especially one as powerful and trouble prone as Percy, making it to eighteen was quite the feat.

While no one ever admitted that they were shocked he was still alive, the unexpected jubilation that swept through the camp that day had indicated what was left unsaid. People were surprised (and for the most part happy) that the biggest hero of their generation had lived to tell his tales. He had made it over a critical hump, it seemed, and there was a sense that he- and all who cared for him- could now breathe a partial sigh of relief. He was an adult now- and maybe, just maybe, he would live a long and happy life.

Annabeth, his girlfriend of nearly two years, had woken him up bright and early that morning, and the two (who were now cabin leaders at camp half-blood) had enjoyed a peaceful breakfast together on the beach. It had been absolutely perfect, starring out at the glittering sea (which also seemed stragely content that day) as the sun rose and case its golden glow.

Percy would have been happy if the surprise breakfast had been the extent of his birthday celebrations but, he soon discovered, the entire camp would not let him get through the day without significant celebration. Training and chores still continued as usual- though the campers had insisted on making his workload as light as possible, and several presented him with small, thoughtful (if slightly unconventional) gifts throughout the day. His favourite, he had to admit, was an asymmetrical owl with a trident engraved on its chest, made by a young camper from Hepestus' cabin (who explained sheepishly that it was her first attempt at metal work). The craftsmanship was lacking, but he thought it was brilliant anyway- in his opinion, it was wonderful and genuine and raw...reminding him a bit of his relationship with Annabeth.

Much to the surprise of everyone, even Mr. D had been slightly more relaxed than usual that day, and had allowed the nightly camp feast to be turned into a birthday dinner. Though he kept his regular miserable expression throughout the feast, Percy had the feeling that it was more of an act than usual.

Dinner had been fantastic- his favourite- and he had broken tradition by inviting several campers to join his usually vacant table. It had been nice to have companions for once, especially when one of those companions happened to be a certain daughter of Athena.

All in all, it had been his definition of a good day, and Percy returned to his cabin feeling greatly satisfied, and looking forward to the celebration his mother had planned for the coming weekend, when he and Annabeth had been granted three days leave.

There were other things he was looking forward too as well, and he felt his cheeks flush slightly as he remembered Annabeth's whispered promise that she would be sneaking to his cabin after lights out. That was only an hour away, and Percy knew that it would seem like a long hour indeed.

Yes, it had definitely been a good birthday.

As he walked, a crisp sea breeze ruffled his hair and, after hesitating for a moment, Percy made a sudden decision to redirect his route towards the beach. There was no point in sitting in his cabin alone, and it would be much nicer to pass the time near the water. Perhaps he would go for a swim. That was one favourite thing he had not yet managed to do that day.

Sighing happily as he reached the sand, Percy kicked off his shoes and revelled in the feeling of the sand between his toes. A familiar feeling- the feeling that he was home- quickly spread through him.

His pace relaxed, he continued towards the water, promptly pulling off his camp t-shirt and tossing it to the side. A gentle wave lapped against his feet, comforting him, and making him feel more relaxed than before. For a moment, he pitied those who could not experience such a sensation- perhaps being the son of a god was not quite as bad as he sometimes thought.

"I made it, Father." Percy muttered, smiling as another sea breeze brushed his face. He had the sudden sense that his father could hear him- though he did not quite realize how right he was.

For a moment, he heard nothing but the gentle rolling of the waves, but a second voice soon jolted him from his contemplative state.

"Indeed, my son, you have come far."

Percy turned quickly, quicker than any regular mortal could have, and found himself standing a mere five feet away from the God of the Sea. He was surprised to see that father was not wearing his regular Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt, but was instead clothed in his traditional Greek armour- a sight Percy had rarely seen.

"Dad." He stated, his trepidation evident. He hadn't seen his father in quite awhile, and certainly did not expect to see him that night. Poseidon rarely came to speak to him unless the situation was dire...and, as far as he knew, all was now calm in the world of monsters and gods. At least, he hoped so.

"Do not fear." The god said, his tone reassuring. "I do not come with bad news."

Clearly he had sensed his son's worry. Percy gave a small sigh of relief, though he could not help but wonder why his father had decided to appear in warrior clothing if nothing was wrong.

"It is rare for a demigod to make it to your age." Poseidon continued, taking a few steps towards his son and placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "And, first and foremost, I have come to tell you that I am proud."

There was a pause before Percy managed to mutter an embarrassing "Errr...thanks."

The god smiled warmly (a rare sight indeed) before giving a low chuckle and taking a few steps back. "Please, relax Perseus. You should know by now that you have my favour."

The boy nodded. No matter how many times he told himself that, however, the sheer might and power of his father (and all of the gods, for that matter) never failed to wear down his nerves.

He could face monsters and Titian's, but those things paled in comparison to the resolve it took to appear strong in front of his dad. It all came down to his childish desire to impress him, to do no wrong in his powerful presence, even though the man had been absent and distant his entire life.

The old saying was eternally true- boys needed their father...even if that father happened to be the Lord of the Sea.

When Percy looked up, he saw that his father was gazing wistful across his domain, a sad smile on his face.

"My life has been long." The god mused, "But eighteen years now seems like eons ago. Such a magnificent moment in time, one that burns brighter, yet more distant, than those before. Your mother...I wish I could have..." He paused, and Percy tried not to show how shocked he was to hear Poseidon speak with such emotion.

For a moment, he was almost human.

"Well, what is done is done." The god stated, his voice firmer than before. "But know that I am proud of you, Percy- and happy to see the man you have become. I am proud to claim you as my son. Prouder than I have ever been. That is, in fact, why I have come tonight."

Percy stared at the man before him- the man whose face reflected so much of his own. Though he was pleased to hear those words, he was not sure what to say, and not entirely clear why Poseidon would take the time to come to the camp simply to tell him this.

He sensed that there was something more.

"I always suspected that it would come to this, if you made it this far." The Sea God continued with a smile. Percy could not recall ever seeing him so happy. "And I am ecstatic that you have." He paused again. "You are the first of my children to inherit my eyes, you know- and I knew that was a strong indication."

Percy was confused by these cryptic remarks.

An indication of what?

What was his father talking about?

Before he could ask, however, his father waved a large hand, summoning his trident to him. "Come towards me, my son." He said, his reassuring smile holding strong.

The young man furrowed his brow, wondering why his dad needed his trident with him before Percy could approach. If he didn't know better, he would have been afraid. But something about Poseidon's demeanour told him that he meant no harm and, no matter how distant his father was, Percy knew that he would always trust him.

He stepped towards the god, and Poseidon place his free hand on the young man's shoulder once more.

"I know you have passed up immortality, Percy- and though it pains me this is something I cannot change." Regret passed through the god's eyes. "But, as I have long suspected, you are my chosen son- the son who has inherited more from me than any before."

Percy could feel his heart rate increase, and he wondered with much confusion and hesitation where this was leading. He could sense that his father saw this as a moment of significance and, he noticed suddenly, the deep blue waves had now begun to rise behind them- dancing mere feet away, rising and falling into the air, in a manner that was almost celebratory. They were the aquatic equivalent of fireworks.

"What-" His curiosity overcoming him, Percy began to interrupt, but the sea god did not acknowledge it. He continued on with his speech.

"Perseus Jackson." Poseidon's voice proclaimed, sounding more god-like than it had before. "Proclaimed the chosen son of Poseidon, here, in his eighteenth year, will receive the offerings of my kingdom. He will receive the gift of longevity and power over the seas, second only to me."

Percy's eyes widened as he listened and, though he wanted to insist on an explanation, he could only watch in shock as his father pulled back, raising his trident into the air. The waves danced, extending up for hundreds of feet, taking on a blue glow that could only be attributed to divine magic.

"Hear me now." He heard his father state, now addressing the sea itself rather that his son. "Let it be proclaimed."

The waves roared, with what can only be described as an overwhelming joy. Poseidon continued with his proclamation, switching now to ancient Greek, and Percy felt his head spin.

His heart pounded, his body burned, his vision blurred.

The last thing he remembered thinking before he blacked out was _"Don't I have a choice?"_

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N Good? Bad? More soon?


	2. Return to Sender

_A/N- Very thankful for all of the reviews- hope this bit does not disappoint, though I fear I may be going more aganist the cannon here. Like I said, I have only read the first three books...yes, I should have waited. _

_A few people commented on my writing- I'll try to tone it down a bit in future chapters (not this one, it was pre-written)- I am used to writing academic articles (yes, I AM old), so I might get a bit dense. Will try to be more faithful to the books. _

_Others noted the Poisioden was either in character, or out of character. I find him a bit hard to write, and am picturing the movie as I do. Apologies if he is a bit OOC- he does mean well!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy awoke to the sound of waves, this time much gentler than they had been when Poseidon was present.

He groaned, wondering why his head hurt so badly, and frantically trying to remember why he was lying on the beach.

After a groggy moment, it came rushing back and Percy sat up quickly, his adrenaline flowing.

The first thing he noticed was that sitting up took a bit more strength than usual- he seemed, somehow, larger- and he noticed as he looked down at his chest that he was now wearing the same sort of deep blue metal Greek armour that his father had arrived in.

What had Poseidon done?

He did not have time to explore the question further because a sudden shout distracted his attention.

"Percy!"

The voice, he knew instantly, belonged to Annabeth, and seconds later he could see her run across the beach.

He managed to stand, feeling somewhat shaky, and took a few steps toward her. If he could have run, he would have, but he could not muster up the energy.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." He began as she approached. "I came down to the beach, and maybe I was just dreaming, but I think my father-"

He stopped in mid sentence, confused by the shock now etched across Annabeth's face. She had stopped in her tracks, and she appeared unable to speak- a rare and troubling thing indeed.

There was silence. His heart began to pound again. What had happened? Had his father turned him into something horrible? The god's were always threatening to turn him into things...but his father wouldn't....and he still felt human (well, as human as he could be, anyway).

Finally, Annabeth managed to speak. "Percy." She said, her voice a surprised whisper. "What happened?"

He noticed, for the first time, that she seemed ever so slightly shorter.

"My father came." He said shakily, frantically wondering what was wrong. "Said a bunch of stuff, about being proud, and about how it was now apparent that I was the chosen son. Then the waves started dancing, and he was speaking to them and...well, I don't remember the rest. I guess I passed out. What is it? What did he do?"

A look of realization dawned on Annabeth's face and, to his surprise; she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He could immediately tell that it was rougher than before. Like he needed a good shave. That was odd, considering he had been a late bloomer in that department, and (though he shaved) was yet to muster any significant stubble. Grover often liked to joke about it.

"It's...well. Nothing bad." She said quietly, her eyes still wide. "You're still you, pretty much. Just...older."

"Older?" Percy asked, confused. "What do you mean. I know it's my birthday, but I'm really just a day older than yesterday- birthdays don't change you too much."

Annabeth forced a small smile. "They do if you're chosen."

What was that supposed to mean?

Unable to stand it any longer, Percy mustered all of his strength and broke out in a run towards his cabin, Annabeth following close behind. Feeling slightly nauseous, and wondering frantically what Annabeth was talking about, he pushed through the door and dashed towards the nearest mirror.

When he finally reached his destination he stopped, shocked by his own reflection.

She was right.

He was older.

And not just a day older.

That morning, he had woken up as a slightly awkward eighteen year-old boy, who was just a little too skinny and still got the occasional annoying pimple. He had been nearing adulthood, sure, but he was still technically in high school and was often mistaken for someone a year or two younger.

Now, as he stared at his reflection in shock, it appeared that he had aged at least ten years that evening. He was still young- looking somewhere between twenty eight and thirty two- but all traces of his teenage traits were gone. His eyes were the same sea green, and his face still resembled his more youthful appearance- he was, on other words, still recognisably _him_...but this sudden maturity was still striking. There was now stubble on his face, following the strong square line of his jaw and giving him a rustic, yet dignified, appearance. As he moved, he could see the well toned muscles of his arms flex, and he suspected that the parts of his body now covered by his armour were equally built. He wasn't excessively bulked up, like Ares, but he looked significantly stronger than he had at eighteen.

He looked like his father.

A man in his prime.

A god...

"Percy." Annabeth's voice snapped him away from his thoughts, and he turned towards her. "Are...are you alright?"

His stomach did a strange flop. He hadn't asked for this, and he hated how good he felt.

Annabeth was looking at him with a strange combination of awe and regret in her eyes. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but something in her expression told him that she needed more time to become accustomed to the situation.

Instead, he spoke. "Do...do you know what happened to me?"

"Maybe." The daughter of Athena hesitated. "It is rare- really rare. Don't even know if it has happened before and, frankly, I wasn't sure if the legends were true."

Percy scoffed. "We're demigods, the legends are always true."

She rolled her eyes, secretly pleased to see that his sarcasm had recovered quickly. "Well, anyway, as you know, most of the gods have had tons of children- but only one out of all of those during the whole period of the universe's existence can be chosen by each." She paused, as if trying to recall more. "One time during their existence, a god can proclaim a child their one and only chosen favourite, and give them nearly all of their attributes, making them the second master of their domain once they reach adulthood."

"Wouldn't that be Triton, then?" Percy asked, thinking of his immortal half-brother.

"Not necessarily- Triton is immortal, and this more significant than most demigods, but Poseidon did not necessarily have to proclaim him chosen. And clearly, he didn't."

Percy hesitated. "Then...he chose me instead." The thought filled him with an odd combination of anger and pride. His father had given him the highest form of approval...but Percy had never asked for this. He had wanted to maintain some distance from the world of Olympus now that he had completed his quests- though, apparently, this was not what Poseidon had in mind. Now, he was a bigger freak than he had been before, and that probably meant a lot more trouble was on the horizon.

"But...he...he said he could not make me immortal." Percy recalled a hint of hope in his voice. "How can I be chosen if I'm not immortal? Why make someone the one and only Prince of the sea if they are going to live ninety years, max?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly, and Percy felt his chest tighten at the sight of her pain. "He can't make you immortal." She agreed. "But he can still give you the gift of longevity- which means you'll probably live almost as long as western civilization. Not technically immortal, but almost."

Percy's heart sank.

No.

He didn't want this.

He wanted a normal life, sometime soon...a life with Annabeth.

They were going to grow old together...live as if they were almost human.

He had said no to such gifts once...he should have had the choice again.

A surge of rage flooded through him, and he had to tear himself away from Annabeth's sad expression. He knew that she was trying to keep it together, but he also knew that she was thinking many similar things.

She would grow and die, he would remain exactly as he was, a man in his prime, for an unknown number of millennia.

It wasn't fair.

He needed to talk to his father.

He needed to get this fixed.

As his defiance grew, an unfamiliar feeling washed over him, and Percy dissolved into a column of sea mist. Following his instincts, he willed himself out of the cabin and made his way determinedly towards the sea.


	3. Hurt and Comfort

_Thanks again for the reviews- hope you like this one!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He appeared at the entrance to his father's palace in record time, his head spinning as his body regained its solid form. For a moment, he simply floated outside the imposing bronze doors, trying to regain his balance and recover from this new found form of transportation.

He barely took notice of the two dolphin guards nearby, but they quickly noticed him, and backed away from the door with a deep bow.

_The Prince is always welcomed. _One proclaimed, snapping Percy out of his daze and refocusing him on the task at hand.

He was going to find his father.

And he was going to make him set things right.

Determined, Percy pushed open the doors and made his way brusquely though the grand entrance way. Several other sea creatures watched him pass, but none spoke or made any effort to stop him. On a regular day, he would have offered a warm greeting or even stopped to chat with one or two- but today was different- he had no time for pleasantries.

Somehow, he could sense his father's presence, and knew instantly that Poseidon was in his throne room. Probably relaxing and congratulating himself on a job well done, Percy thought bitterly. It often seemed like the gods took a perverse pleasure from messing up their children's lives.

At least he hadn't been turned into a tree....or a strand of seaweed. Though he wondered if this was really much better.

Storming ahead, Percy made it to the throne room in record time (perhaps he was imagining it, but it seemed as if he could move through the water quicker than before) and entered the chamber. He made no effort to hide his anger- god or not, Poseidon had really pissed him off, and Percy was not in the mood to hold back.

"Father."

The god, who had been sitting rather peacefully on his throne, looked up abruptly, his face showing a combination of happiness and confusion.

"Ah, Percy my boy." The god declared with a smile, obviously choosing to ignore the scowl on his son's face. "I was hoping you would visit soon, though I thought you would take a few days to adjust to your new state first." He rose from his throne and stepped towards Percy, who instantly drew back.

"There will be no adjusting to 'my new state.'" Percy shot back, his voice cold. "Because you are going to change me back. Now."

He sounded much more assertive than he felt- now that his father was facing him and only a few feet away, a familiar combination of awe and trepidation was returning. He hated himself for these meek and childish instincts, even though he realized such feelings were part of the gods' magic.

He wouldn't let it overcome him though.

He had to remain strong.

Annabeth's face flashed through his mind, and his fists clenched.

Yes, he had to do this.

Finally, Poseidon spoke. "Oh?" It was more a question than a statement, and Percy could see his confusion. "But then, you dislike my gifts?"

Surprisingly, there was no anger in the god's voice, and the young man allowed himself to give a small sigh of relief. It seemed that he had a good chance of leaving without being turned into seaweed.

"No." Percy replied, still firm. "I never asked for this, and I want to go back to being me."

"You're still you." Poseidon reassured, trying to move towards his son once again. This time, Percy did not step back. "I have changed nothing, and have I simply accelerated your growth into manhood- to make you ready to take your place at my side. I have set you ahead a mere twelve years- and that hardly matters when you will stay this way until civilization itself begins to end."

Percy was a bit taken aback by Poseidon's genuine care and confusion. Apparently, the god was surprised by his son's reaction, and couldn't fathom why he would be upset. He supposed it made some sense- twelve years was nothing to a god, and his father assumed that he would not mind passing over that stage of growth.

It was times like these that reminded Percy that his father really wasn't human.

For all of their wisdom and experience, the god's could be oblivious at times.

"Twelve years is a lot to me, no matter how long I have to live." Percy said, his voice finally softening a bit. "I was looking forward to going through my twenties- I've signed up for college in the fall, you know. And I can't go like this." He gestured at his adult body. "I'll be mistaken for a professor. I thought I was finally going to get my chance to be normal. And then..." he trailed off, a bit surprised by the lump now building in his throat. "And then there is Annabeth." He managed to continue. "We...we were going to go to college together, get an apartment and then- one day- maybe even start a family. But now it won't be so easy. People are more likely to think that I am her father than her boyfriend...we'll be the same age for a bit, but after that, I'll stay like this, and one day she'll..."

He couldn't bring himself to finish, and his last words hung heavily in the room.

Both knew what he had been about to say.

_One day she'll die_.

This was all happening so fast, and he had hardly allowed himself to dwell on that terrible thought- but it had crossed his mind, and he knew that it had crossed hers. He had given up immortality already, to have a normal life and be with her, but this was nearly as bad.

It was difficult to picture her ageing while he stayed the same...to picture himself standing at her deathbed, looking like a man in his prime while she took her last feeble gasps of breath.

It wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

But then again, neither was he...

He saw Poseidon move back towards his throne and sit down with a weary look in his eyes.

"This is truly how you feel?" The god asked, his tone much softer than Percy had ever heard before. Percy nodded.

"I thought..." Poseidon drifted off, deep in thought, and a full minute of silence passed. Percy could feel his heart pounding- maybe his father finally understood, maybe he would fix it.

His heart soared.

"There is nothing I can do."

His father's simple sentence caused his hopes to come crashing down.

The sea seemed to darken around him.

"But you're a god!" Percy exclaimed, growing frantic. "One of the big three! You must-"

"This is ancient magic." The god cut in, his green eyes cast downwards. "Even more ancient than I. Once a son has been proclaimed chosen, there is nothing alive that can reverse the magic that takes hold. It has always been seen as the greatest honour one can bestow, and perhaps I was quick to assume that you would see it as such. For that, I am truly sorry."

"Being sorry doesn't fix it!" The young man shot back, hardly noticing the angry bubbles that had begun to swirl around him. "You're all the same, aren't you? The god's are just arrogant jerks who just assume that lowly humans will be grateful when you swoop in and mess up their lives!" He was angry, angrier than he had ever been in the presence of his father. All remnants of his former respect were quickly being forgotten. He didn't care if Poseidon blasted him into oblivion- in fact, he welcomed it. It would be a better fate than living for eons as a freak, watching those you loved wither and die. "I have had enough." Percy continued as some of the bubbles swirling around him short out and violently blasted a nearby vase into smithereens. "You may not be able to fix me, but I will find a way. And, once I do, I will forget that you ever existed. I am done. I will not stand at your side or fight your battles."

For a long moment, Poseidon said nothing. He merely sat in his throne, looking dejected and...hurt.

Percy had certainly not been expecting such a reaction. He would have predicted rage, vengeance...but this...this made his father seem surprisingly human. On a regular day, he would have felt some sympathy- but today this sight gave him a twisted satisfaction.

His father had condemned him to a lifetime of suffering, and he deserved to feel a slice of that pain.

"Go." Poseidon finally spoke, though his tone remained sad rather than angry. Percy had barely heard him and was taken aback by how meek he sounded.

He didn't know that it was possible for a god to look so hurt, but Percy kept his face set with an angry defiance.

He would not relent.

"Take your final gift, and go back to the land."

At first, the young man was confused, and watched in stunned silence as a beautiful brass trident appeared in Poseidon's hand. Silently, the god raised his free hand towards the sky and threw the trident gracefully towards him.

"Go, my son. I hope we will meet again."

And with that, the room faded away into nothingness and the ocean whirled past him in a flurry of green and blue.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Percy could remember was appearing in his bedroom, completely dry and holding the brass trident in his hand.

His mind quickly filled with one consuming thought, and he called out for Annabeth.

He needed to see her, even though he had not returned with the news they had both hoped for.

"Annabeth."

He heard a shuffle from around the corner, and a noise that sounded like someone blowing their nose.

"One second, Percy." Her reply was quiet, but he was relieved to learn that she was still in his cabin. He wouldn't have blamed her from running away- seeing your boyfriend go from eighteen to thirty in one night was hard to absorb, and this was no easier for her than it was for him.

Finally, she entered the main room, and he could tell from the redness in her eyes that she had been crying.

His heart sank.

He was the reason for her pain.

For a moment, she simply stared at him, looking him up and down, and he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He had failed.

"What did Poseidon say?" She asked her voice quiet.

He wished that she would come closer, but he knew that there was a good reason for her distance. He wondered how she could stand to look at him at all.

"Nothing good, clearly." Percy replied bitterly. "Apparently, there is nothing he can do to reverse it. Once you're chosen, that is it. No going back."

She nodded. "I figured as much. Ancient magic often works that way."

He tore his eyes away from her, unable to take in the sadness he saw. Unfortunately, he happened to rest his gaze on the mirror, and a fresh wave of nausea rushed through him as he caught sight of his own reflection. It was still difficult to accept that is was him- he was just so...grown-up. It was deeply unsettling in a way that he could not quite explain.

He shifted slightly, noticing for the first time that he was still holding the bronze trident in his large hand. This, combined with the Greek armour he was yet to remove, increased his uncanny resemblance to his father.

People had always said that he had looked like Poseidon, but that clearly held true now more than ever. Except for a few minor differences, he was like a slightly younger copy.

He hated that he could not look in the mirror without thinking of the one that had done this to him.

His own reflection would be a constant reminder.

Tossing the trident carelessly to the floor with a loud clang, Percy sat down heavily on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

It had to be midnight by now, and his head was throbbing from the overwhelming ordeals of the day.

He just wanted to sleep- to forget that all of this had happened. Maybe when he woke up, he would discover that is was all a very bad dream.

Unfortunately, things were rarely that simple.

Percy jumped slightly as the bed shifted, and he looked up to see Annabeth sitting beside him, her eyes still red with tears.

After a moment, she spoke. "We'll get through this Percy." She said as she reached out and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out- we always do, seaweed brain."

The young man gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, maybe."

He wished he could have said it with more conviction.

"Come on now, you're exhausted and your body is still adjusting to this new surge of magic- there is nothing more we can do tonight." Gingerly, she reached up and began unfastening one of the straps on his rather uncomfortable armour. "We need to get you out of this and into bed."

He nodded numbly- she was right, the exhaustion was becoming overwhelming- and he appreciated her help...though he was somewhat surprised that she felt okay seeing him undress in this foreign body.

Sure, that had...seen each other...before. But that had been different. They had both been seventeen, and it seemed much more natural.

"Annabeth..." He said, his voice tired and strained. "You don't have to stay, or pretend that you're okay with me the way I am now...it must be as weird for you as it is for me."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, it's weird. But you're still you- still my boyfriend- and I think I can handle seeing you without a shirt."

The final strap came undone, and Percy gratefully peeled off the dark blue armour and let it clamour onto the floor next to his trident. He made a mental note to bury both items in the morning.

He wanted to retain as few symbols of his father's as possible right now.

"Annabeth..." He began slowly as he watched her stand up to pull the covers down on his bed. "I know this isn't quite the birthday evening we had in mind. But could you maybe...if you don't mind...stay for the night? I mean, if it's not too weird."

He felt himself blush- in such a state he did not, of course, have any activities in mind- but he didn't want to be alone. More importantly, perhaps, he wanted to keep her close- her acceptance seemed too good to be true, and he was filled with an overwhelming desire to simply hold her for as long as he could.

He never wanted to let her to slip away.

Much to his relief, she gave him a small smile. "Of course."

Silently, they climbed under the covers. They had done this many times before, but today was different- an unusual sadness now hung over the room. Both could sense that nothing would ever be the same again.

Annabeth leaned towards him and gave him her customary good night kiss, and Percy's stomach sank as he felt a hot tear fall from her face. She curled against his chest, her soft blonde hair brushing against his bare skin, and he curled a gentle arm around her, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I wish-"

"Don't." She cut him off gently, and placed a hand on his rough cheek. "You're still the same seaweed brain I love."

He smiled.

"Love you too, wise girl."

They fell asleep surprisingly quickly that night, all things considered- the evening had clearly drained them both. Their embrace was comforting, and all of their worries temporarily seemed to melt away.

It didn't matter what anyone else may think, or what an odd pair they might seem.

The important thing was that they were together.

For now, that moment was all that existed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Never fear, Percy is not really turning on the god's he was just angry (understandably, I hope). Hope this is not terribly out of character,


	4. The Journey Home

_Sorry for the long wait- and sorry this one isn't a bit longer! I hope it is at least mildly enjoyable, though._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Percy awoke the next morning it only took him a few brief moments to realize that Annabeth was no longer beside him.

His heart began to pound rapidly and (after looking down at his newly developed body to confirm that last evening had not, in fact, been a dream) he bolted out of bed and frantically began to search for his companion.

"Annabeth?"

Though he felt a rush of fear, and understood why she would have fled under the circumstances (it must not be easy to see your boyfriend age twelve years in one evening), he refused to let himself dread the worst.

She wouldn't leave him- he had to believe that. It was one of the few things that was keeping him going right now.

Thankfully, it only took a few seconds for him to realize that he was not alone. A tired looking Annabeth soon entered the cabin and gave him a small smile.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." She said softly. "I just stepped out to get you a few things."

Percy noticed that she was carrying a rather large bundle of items in her arms, and he watched in a combination of curiosity and relief as she placed them down on his bed.

"I figured you'd need a few new items of clothing." Annabeth continued. "Unless, of course, you intend to wear your armour out of the camp."

He returned her smile, marvelling (as always) at her forethought and planning. There could be no doubt that she was true daughter of Athena. Sometimes he wondered what he would do without her- though that was not something that he liked to think about too much.

He knew he would be lost.

The Seaweed Brain needed his Wise Girl.

"I wouldn't touch the armour if you paid me a million drachmas." He replied, his expression darkening as he glanced towards the trident and armour that he had thrown carelessly on the floor. Both served as painful reminders of his father, and the terrible situation the god had put him in.

As the familiar ball of rage returned to his chest, Percy impulsively gestured towards the cabin's fountain and sent a wave of water surging towards the unpleasant items. After watching in satisfaction as the water wrapped around both, he gestured again, this time sending them out the window and into a large pile of mud near the beach.

For a moment, the ocean seemed to grow uneasy, but the young demigod chose to ignore this sign of his father's disfavour. After that Poseidon had done, Percy didn't care if he had hurt the god's feelings.

"Oh Percy."

He turned abruptly towards the sound of Annabeth's voice, and his rage subsided as she took a few steps towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Please don't be too angry with him. We will figure something out."

For a moment, they simply held each other, and Percy found himself wishing that they could stay this way forever.

Things would be much simpler that way. Today, more than ever, he just wanted to shut out the world of monsters and gods, and live life like an everyday average guy.

But, as he had long ago learned, such a dream was near-impossible when you weren't exactly human.

He wondered when, if ever, he would be able to completely accept that.

Unfortunately, Annabeth eventually drew back, snapping Percy out of his thoughts and away from the comfort of her arms. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was ready to spring into action.

"Now," she began abruptly, "We should get moving before the rest of the camp gets up."

Percy was confused, but the young woman continued before he could ask for clarification.

"I left a note for Chiron and Mr. D- I didn't exactly explain everything, but hopefully they won't mind too much if we head to your mother's place a few days early- we were scheduled to take the weekend off anyway." Pausing for a moment, Annabeth gave him a quick once-over. "Hurry up and throw some clothes on- your old ones aren't going to fit you now, but I think these ones should be okay."

He was tempted to ask where she had acquired a pile of men's clothing, but (deciding that there was enough to worry about that day) he simply nodded and grabbed the nearest shirt- which turned out to be a blueish-green button up.

As he pulled it on, he noticed a sly smile tugging at the corner of his girlfriend's mouth and he blushed slightly under her approving gaze.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Much to his satisfaction, her cheeks reddened. "I'm not going to lie." She declared with an approving nod. "As weird as this situation is, I _do_ like what I see. I always knew all of that training would pay off eventually." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "It is just a shame you can't leave that shirt unbuttoned...or off. But at least the colour brings out your eyes."

Under normal circumstances he would have laughed, and probably would have made use of his temporary ego boost to flirt shamelessly and sweep her into a spontaneous kiss- but today was different, and her final comment quickly put a damper on his mood.

His eyes.

They were unmistakably his father's- filled with a remarkable blue-green depth that no human eye could achieve. They, more than any other feature, marked him off as a freak...and made him unable to deny that he was his father's son.

He chanced a brief glace at himself in a nearby mirror, but quickly averted his gaze as the nausea began to sweep over him.

All he could see was Poseidon.

And he hated it.

He hated himself.

Annabeth could clearly sense his dismay, because she quickly distracted him by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to finish packing up my things." She began. "I suggest we leave in about fifteen minutes- or else we might run into a few early risers on the way out of camp. We can grab breakfast on the way."

Percy nodded, happy for the distraction, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She always knew the right thing to say, and he knew that being organized and developing a plan was her way of coping with the stress.

"I'll finish getting dressed and meet you outside the Athena cabin in ten minutes."

"Perfect." She proclaimed, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and heading out the door.

Percy smiled sadly as she left, his heart heavy and his stomach still churning. Perfect was definitely not how he would describe things right now but, as long as she was with him, he could still hold onto the hope that things would somehow be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to his mother and step-father's apartment was generally uneventful.

The only thing that stuck out (unfortunately) was the glare they had received from the stuffy waitress at the diner where they had stopped for breakfast. Percy had given his girlfriend a quick kiss on their way out of the restaurant and, when they drew apart, they saw the middle aged woman looking at them disapprovingly and muttering about young girls who let themselves fall prey to "disgusting" older men. Annabeth had managed to keep him away from a confrontation...but it was no coincidence that the glass of water the waitress had been holding inexplicably splashed her in the face.

Annabeth had joked that the woman was just jealous when they were back in the safety of his car, but there was a new tension between them that no one could ignore.

Like it or not, they had come face to face with their new reality- people were not going to look kindly on a romantic relationship between a seventeen year old girl and (what appeared to be) a thirty year old man. And it wasn't like explaining that he was actually a teenager too, but had been made to look like an adult by his Olympian father, was a real possibility.

Neither, of course, was willing to let what other people thought come between them- but they could not deny that things were different now- and not for the better.

Sighing, Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand and she smiled up at him reassuringly.

There were more pressing things to worry about right now, and he tried to push the waitress incident out of his head as they climbed the final steps towards his mother's apartment.

A fresh wave of nausea washed over him as he thought about how the other important woman in his life was going to react to his new, and involuntary, situation. He was willing to bet that she would not take it very well, and he would not be surprised if she marched to the nearest body of water, ready to unleash her motherly wrath on the god she had once loved.

Percy hoped she wouldn't cry- there were few sounds he hated more than those of his mothers sobs.

He could remember hearing her cry late at night as a child, when she thought everyone else was asleep- Percy had always been tempted to comfort her, but he knew that she would be even more upset if he knew she was unhappy. Looking back, and knowing that her miserable life with Smelly Gabe had been a sacrifice she had made for him, the guilt he associated with that sound was almost unbearable.

"We're here."

Annabeth's voice was quiet, and he could tell that she was worried too. She was right to suggest that they come here a few days early- the last thing Percy wanted was to subject himself to the stares of the other campers- and (quite frankly) he needed the sort of comfort that only a mother could provide.

But neither she nor Percy knew what to expect from this visit- and both hoped that Sally would not be inconsolable when she learned of her son's predicament.

Mustering up his courage, the demigod knocked on the blue apartment door.

The world seemed to stop as they waited, and the sound of footsteps coming towards them made Percy's stomach churn.

This was it.

The door swung open to reveal Paul, his mother's new husband, on the other side. For a moment, the middle aged man stared at the couple in confusion- he quickly recognized Annabeth, but his eyes were full of uncertainty as they lingered on his now-grown step-son.

"Paul, who is it?" Sally called from the kitchen.

The warm smell of chocolate chips indicated that she was baking something, and she was looking down and wiping her hands on her messy apron as she came around the corner.

Paul's stuttered. "P..Percy?" He said, his tone indicating that it was a question rather than a statement.

Percy swallowed, wishing that his mother would look up and yet hoping that she never would.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "It's me."

His mother could tell instantly from his voice that something was wrong, and her head snapped up abruptly. For a moment, there was complete silence- broken only by the sound of Sally's footsteps rushing towards him.

Her eyes wide and confused, she placed a hand on her son's rough cheek- as if checking to see if the sight before her was real.

Unfortunately, it was.

"It's you." Sally whispered, her gaze penetrating him like only hers could. "Oh Percy..."

There was a long pause before Paul, much to Percy's relief, stepped in.

"What happened?"

Percy looked down, trying to ignore the tears that were welling in his mother's eyes.

"Perhaps we should go sit down." He said grimly. "It's kind of a long story..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That is all for now- but hopefully I'll feel inspired again soon. Please do review- any feedback is helpful and shows me if there is still interest in this story. Cheers!


	5. Being Impulsive

"How_ dare_ he?"

Sally Blofis-Jackson's voice was shaking with anger as she paced back and forth across the small apartment.

After her initial, and very shocked, examination of her son, she had allowed herself to be led into the living room where Percy and Annabeth had explained how her boy had become a fully grown man over night. She had listened to the tale quietly, her eyes (like her husband's) wide with confusion and disbelief. Much to Percy's relief, the woman had managed to fight back her tears- but he could not help but notice that she had avoided looking directly at him for several minutes.

He knew it must be hard for her to see her little boy like this...and to accept that he (and she) had lost a decade of his life in an instant- but he longed for one of her comforting smiles. He wanted her to tell him that everything would be all right.

But, Percy quickly realized, Sally could not give him such reassurances when she was attempting to grapple with her own uncertainties and emotions.

Right now, his own anger and frustration seemed to pale in comparison to hers, and he found himself feeling calmer and thinking clearer than he had since this ordeal began.

People always said that there were five stages of grief, and it appeared that his mother had arrived at the second at a rather impressive speed.

The denial had come first.

She had turned away from him- avoiding any glimpse of what he had become.

"_He wouldn't do this to his son."_ Sally had muttered.

"_This isn't happening."_

"_This is impossible." _

It was painfully clear, however, that it was not impossible- and all four inhabitants of the room knew that, when the gods were involved, almost anything could happen.

That was probably why Sally had moved on to the second stage- anger- in less than three minutes.

Unfortunately, it did not appear that this phase would be overcome quite so quickly. Percy could not recall seeing his mother this irate before. Despite Paul's attempts to calm her down, she had been pacing the room for almost fifteen minutes now- and it seemed that there was nothing that the other three could do to help.

"How could he do this to his own son?" She exclaimed, her brown eyes flashing past her son for the briefest of seconds. "I knew the gods were out of touch with us mere mortals- but I never thought he would do something this ridiculous! The nerve of that man!"

There was a pregnant pause before Paul decided to offer his thoughts.

"Well, that's just it- right?" He began his voice much softer than his wife's. "He really doesn't understand- because he's not a regular man...he's a god. And that means he can't share all of our human values." Paul glanced nervously at Sally before continuing. "I think we have to accept that Poseidon thought he was doing Percy a favour by giving him this 'gift' and forgive him the best we can- being angry isn't going to help us come up with a solution."

Sally stopped her pacing for a moment, but it was impossible to tell from her expression if she was willing to take Paul's advice.

Her face was blank, and her mind suddenly seemed a million miles away.

Deep down she, like Annabeth and Percy, probably knew that her husband was right- but it would take a little more time and reasoning before the mother could achieve acceptance.

Paul, of course, cared very deeply for Percy too- but it wasn't the same- it couldn't be. Sally was his mother, and Sally had been with him since before he had entered this world. Percy was_ her_ little boy, the one who had been at her side during her darkest days, and who had kept her going when it had seemed like the entire world was against her. Her life had revolved around him for eighteen years, and watching him grow had been one of the greatest pleasures of her life.

Although things could have been much, much, worse she still (understandably) felt as if something precious had been ripped from her.

From them.

Percy deserved to enjoy every stage and element of his life- especially after all he had gone through, and all he had achieved. He deserved to live as normally as possible- to grow into adulthood, to be with Annabeth, to start his own life, to have children and even to grow old.

But so much of that seemed impossible now.

Sally grieved for what they had all lost, and she grieved for the future pains her son would now have to suffer. He had already turned down godhood in his attempt to live as humanly as possible- but now he was faced with this.

He didn't deserve this fate, and Sally wanted to protect him from it. She was determined to do what she had always done- protect her son. She just wished that she knew how this time.

"Mom?"

Percy's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked towards him, but instantly regretted it as a fresh wave of sadness and anger swept over her.

"Mom, please- say something."

Unbeknownst to her, her pause had lasted for nearly a minute and her son was no longer able to stand seeing her in such a silent, comatose state.

Head spinning and body numb, she said the first thing that came to mind before turning abruptly and leaving the room behind.

"I'm going to make blue cupcakes."

The other three could only exchange confused glances as they watched her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy sighed as he let his legs dangle over the fire escape and continued to watch the traffic down below.

It was already approaching dinner time and, needless to say, it had been a long and tense day on the Jackson-Blofis household.

After Sally's rant that morning, she had buried herself in the kitchen and begun baking up a storm. Not only had she made blue cupcakes, but (from what Percy had been told by Annabeth and Paul) it seemed that she had managed to make a few blueberry pies, a blue soufflé, three blue cakes and a double batch of blue sugar cookies as well.

She was still in the kitchen now- as the occasional sound of clamouring pots indicated- and Percy wished that he could go in there and attempt to calm her down. He knew, however, that there was little he could do when she was in this state and he doubted that that sight of him (which was, after all, what had driven her to this) would not help matters.

Paul had tried to calm her down a few times that afternoon, but each time he had come out of the kitchen shaking his head and looking defeated.

"I think she just needs to tire herself out." He had said quietly. "She doesn't want to listen right now."

Percy had smiled gratefully, glad that his step-father (despite his own shock at the situation) was trying his best to keep everything together.

He was unbelievably grateful that the other man was there.

If only Paul was his real father, he had thought sadly- then they wouldn't have been in this mess...he would have been normal. Even happy. But Percy had learned long ago that wishing would achieve nothing, and had tried to push the thought from his mind.

Paul was never going to be his father- and a quick glance in the mirror reminded him who really was.

Even Annabeth had cautiously tired to talk to Sally that afternoon- but she, like Paul, looked defeated and worried when she left the kitchen.

"Sorry, Perce. She is going to have to work through this herself."

Percy nodded sadly, worried that this incident had finally pushed his mother over the edge.

She had put up with so many terrible things- losing her parents, losing her only uncle, losing her first love and raising a child on her own...and Percy had never been an easy child to parent, with his constant school problems, the threat of monsters and his many near-death experiences.

But Sally had handled it all- taken it in stride and carried on the best she could. Percy had always assumed that she could handle anything...his father may have been a god, but it was his mother who had always impressed him with her strength.

Maybe this time was different.

Maybe things had finally gone too far...

He sure hoped not.

There was a creaking noise behind him, and he turned to see Annabeth climbing through the window to join him on the fire escape. He smiled as she silently made her way towards him, joining him on his perch and leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

Percy paused for a moment before answering. "I suppose this is weird." He replied. "But I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

He could feel Annabeth smile on his shoulder.

"I mean, now I'm really worried about mom and I don't know what we can do to help. But I guess everything here has distracted me, and I suppose I am starting to realize that anger and panic aren't going to help us find a solution." He paused again. "I'm still mad- of course I am- and my father is just about the last person I want to see right now. But I'm calmer now, I guess."

The girl nodded. "Good. Me too."

Percy placed a strong arm around her, and the two demigods sat in silence for several moments, watching the people on the street below as they went about their daily lives.

They would be lying if they said they didn't envy those people in some ways. It would have been nice to be a regular New Yorker- worrying about work, dashing to school, going out for a jog, picking up the groceries. It was a sort of normalcy that they would never have.

But, on the other hand, they knew that their rather unique lot in life had led them to each other, and shown them so much that regular mortals never experienced. No matter what, they would always be grateful for that- despite the trials and tribulations that came along with it.

"We're going to have to figure something out." Percy broke the silence, and could feel Annabeth tense as he spoke.

He drew a deep breath, deciding to tell her what had been on his mind that afternoon. "I was thinking- I mean, I know it would be highly irregular...and might end with us experiencing some sort of Olympian vengeance...but what if we ask your mom to proclaim you chosen as well? Things will never be normal, but at least we'll be together. Always."

Percy tilted his head towards her and could see a sad smile on her lips.

"That is very sweet, Percy." Annabeth replied. "But it is also impossible. For starters, no one can ask to be chosen- my mother would have to decide that for herself, and she would be extremely angry if we tried to push her. And..." She trailed off for a moment, her distant gaze directed up towards the clear blue sky. "And it can't happen anyway. Athena already proclaimed a child her one and only chosen offspring. Centuries ago. It can't be me."

Percy's heart sank. He had known that it had been a long shot, but the thought had filled him with a new hope. If there was at least a possibility of it happening, he knew it would be much easier for them to carry on...

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't." Percy cut in, stopping her before she could continue to apologize for something that was not her fault. "We're going to think of something. I know it. There is no way I can keep going once you're..."

He trailed off, but they both knew what was left unsaid.

_Once you're gone_.

Annabeth tried to smile but Percy could tell that her heart was just as heavy as his. "Let's take this one day at a time, okay? In a few years, I'll start looking closer to your age, and we'll have plenty of time to pretend to be normal." She paused. "We can be grateful for that, at least. And after...well...perhaps you'll be able to forgive your father and you can spend some time in the seas. No matter what you say, I know you love it down there, and sometimes I feel bad that you have to spend all of your time on land with me..."

"Annabeth, don't." Percy knew that she was trying to keep her tone as light as possible, and to put an optimistic spin on things- but it wasn't helping. The last thing he wanted to think about was life without her, and what he would do when that time came. The thought made him feel sick.

Perhaps she was right about some things- as much as he hated to admit it, he always yearned for the sea and always would...he could never suppress that part of himself. But he also knew that he would turn his back on the water forever if it meant more time with her.

Some might say it was merely infatuation at their age- that they were much too young to know what true love was and to decide that they wanted to spend their lives together.

And maybe that was true for ninety-nine point nine percent of seventeen year olds...but they were different.

Percy and Annabeth had seen so much in their few short years, and (despite their playful bickering) were far more mature than most were at their age.

They had been through so much, and there was no doubt in their minds that things were simply _right_ when they were together. It didn't matter if their parents hated each other, or if they would never be able to live normal lives...or if they now appeared to be decades apart. They were going to be together, and her was never going to let her go.

He pulled her closer towards him, revelling in the feeling of her small form in his strong arms.

Everything just seemed to fit, and Percy was struck by a sudden (and perhaps impulsive) thought. Any other day, he would have given in to his rational side and managed to keep it to himself...but today, in these circumstances, things were different.

He needed her, and he needed to make sure she would always be at his side.

"Marry me, Annabeth."

At first, Percy didn't realize that he had said it out loud- and the long pause that followed indicated that Annabeth either hadn't heard him, or was simply in shock.

It turned out to be the latter.

She pulled away, her grey eyes locking on his and her mouth wide with surprise.

"What!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't tell if she was thrilled or angry- aside from the surprise, her face was unreadable.

Oh gods, what had he done...

He started to brace himself for her response, but the appearance of a third figure on the fire escape broke them away from this unexpected turn of events- Percy wasn't sure if he should be relived or annoyed, but as Paul climbed out to join them he could tell by the expression on the older man's face that something was seriously wrong.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Paul began, his voice shaking. "But it's your mom...she's gone."

Percy's heart began to pound even faster than before. "Gone?" he stuttered, his mind racing. "Where?"

"I don't know." Paul replied worriedly. "I was in the bedroom tidying a few things and when I went to check on her, she had left. Her car keys are gone too."

Percy stood up quickly. After grabbing Annabeth's hand and helping her rise as well, he turned back to his stepfather.

"I think I know where she is." He declared. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Well. There you have it. Hopefully I can update again this weekend if the mood hits. Reviews are always greatly welcomed- I want to know what you thought (good or bad)- hopefully this one had a bit more excitement. Very eager to get some reactions!

Thanks to all of the reviewers for the last one- you have inspired me to keep going. A few replies:

Gemini- I'll try to squeeze in a bit more humour- I don't want this to be too depressing. I liked your alternate chapter ending a lot- wish I had thought of it!

Ranger 51- Thank you very much! I don't really proof read these things, but I am always happy to hear that I don't make too many distracting mistakes! And I should admit that I have finished the books now- five was very good indeed. It has been several months now, so not all the details are fresh, but hopefully the story will still benefit.

VeronicaD13- tried to take your advice and tried to get some (hopefully realistic) acceptance in this chapter. Thanks for the review!


	6. Washed Away

_Hope you enjoy this- I shouldn't be working on it, but I feel inspired. This chapter goes out to Gemini, who took the time to write me an awesomely long review! Thanks for that!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone else had been on the beach that night, they would have thought that Sally Jackson was crazy.

The sea was uneasy and the wind ripped across the sand with an unusual force, crashing into the waves and carrying debris several feet off the ground. Most of the tourists and residents in the area had decided to head back indoors as the sun began to set- the ocean simply looked too unpredictable, too foreboding, and a some had even feared that a hurricane was brewing.

But these conditions did not scare Sally Jackson away.

She would never again allow herself to be consumed by the sea, and she had come with the sort of fierce determination that only a mother could muster.

She wasn't leaving until she got what she had come for.

Her long dark hair, damp with salt water mist, whipped around her face as she stepped onto the edge of the crashing waves. The sea continued to rage around her, but the small area where she stood instantly seemed gentler, as if it had been calmed by her presence.

Sally knew the water would never hurt her.

He had promised her that long ago.

Unfortunately, he had never promised not to ruin their son's life...and that was why she was there now.

She was going to make him fix this if it was the last things she did.

"I know you can hear me." Her voice was strong, and she could have sworn that the waves quivered as she spoke.

Much to her annoyance, however, the sea god did not appear.

"You know why I'm here." She tried again. "And I _demand_ that you come and speak to me."

Few mortals would have ever dared to address the gods in such a way- especially one of the big three- but Sally was different. She had been an exception to the rule ever since she had stolen the heart of that mysterious, handsome, man on this very beach eighteen years ago.

She was his weakness, and she knew it.

"Sally."

She turned abruptly and (despite her better judgement) her heart leapt as she caught sight of the one she had come to see. He was a ruggedly handsome as ever, and she hated that he could still make her feel like a swooning school girl after all of these years...and after all that he had done. Thankfully, she maintained her composure and stepped towards him, determination flashing in her brown eyes.

Within seconds, her rage came pouring out.

"What on earth were you thinking?" the woman exclaimed as approached the Olympian. "I have always known that you were different, but I used to think that you understood us better than the other gods...that you were almost human. But then you go and do something like this! And I...I'm...I can hardly speak I'm so angry right now!"

She paused and drew a deep breath, hoping that she would be able to express herself with a bit more eloquence. It had all seemed so much easier when she had rehearsed what she was going to say during the drive over. Now that she was face to face with him, her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"You _need_ to fix this. My son deserves to have his life back, and he deserves to grow up as normally as he can!" She was shaking now, but she hoped that the god would not be able to see how fragile she really was right now. "I don't care if you think it is impossible, you _are_ going to find a solution and you are going to make things right!"

She had to be strong.

For Percy.

There was a long pause, and Sally noticed that the wind and waves had begun to die down. When she glanced back, she could see that the water was still now- almost eerily still- and full of a darkness that she had rarely seen.

"Do you really think I would intentionally hurt our son?" his voice was quiet, and as Sally looked towards him she could see a deep sadness in his familiar eyes. She had to make a conscious effort to fight back her concern and pity. He would not win her over again so quickly- she had learned her lesson long ago.

"I understand your anger, Sally." Poseidon continued, smiling sadly at the brave and caring woman that he would always love. "And I am sorry that I have caused everyone such pain."

She folded her arms across her chest and tried to keep her expression blank. She had not anticipated such a ready apology and it was becoming increasingly difficult to retain her resolve as she listened to his gentle and earnest voice.

After another pregnant pause, the sea god sighed and turned away- his shoulders were uncharacteristically slumped, and he looked more wary and frustrated...and more human...then she had ever seen him before.

In the past, she would have gone to comfort him- offered him a hug and perhaps even more. But she wasn't a vulnerable twenty-four year old anymore and, although a part of her would always yearn for him, she had moved on long ago.

She needed to focus on the crisis at hand, and she knew that she had to resist these temptations if she was to have any hope of helping her son.

_For Percy. _

Thankfully, he soon broke the silence. "I know what you think of me now." He began, turning back to face her. "But, believe it or not, I love out son. As I still love you."

It was nearly impossible to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as his eyes bore into her with the same desire she had seen nearly two decades ago. Somehow, she managed to keep her face blank.

"I see now that I have acted selfishly- but I want you to know that what I did, I did out of love. For both of you."

Sally flinched, and she could not stop her eyes from portraying some of her surprise.

It was a bit hard to see how taking away twelve years of someone's youth, and (in due time) making them watch those they loved most age and die, was a loving gift...but she could tell that he was being truthful. As she tried, for the first time that day, so see it from Poseidon's perspective, Sally began to understand. Despite her anger, she knew that the god really did love their son, and she could see how choosing him was seen as the ultimate honour in his world.

"If you still love me," she whispered, "Then you, more than anyone, should know how hard it is to carry on without the one you care about. But that is what you are condemning Percy to...he loves Annabeth, and now things will never be easy for them. He is going to lose her one day, just like you have lost me..."

Much to her surprise, he stepped towards her again, causing her to trail off in mid-sentence. After giving her another sad smile, he reached out a rough but gentle hand and placed it on her soft cheek.

Sally knew that she should have pulled back- she was a married woman, with a loving husband who could offer her more comfort and normalcy than this man ever could. She had made her choice now, and she knew she would never regret it...but for a moment, she allowed herself to remember what had once existed between them...

The desire, the passion- the love- that had drawn them together and brought their son into this world. She knew it was something she could never really feel again but, no matter how much time passed, they would always have those memories- and she would always be thankful for their impossible child.

Percy was the centre of her world, and a beautiful symbol of what they had once shared.

"I know I have lost you, Sally." Poseidon said gently as he drew back his hand, leaving her cheek cold and empty. "I knew that the second I had to leave you. But I am glad you have found happiness again, even if it cannot be with me." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, as if it was painful for him to think of her in the arms of anyone else.

"And, I suppose, I acted too quickly when I decided that Percy was to be my chosen son. When I realized that everything now fit into place, I gave him my gift without a second thought." Poseidon gave a heavy sigh. "I should have asked- but I was overcome with joy. Having him at my side forever, in his rightful place...I have wanted this since the day he was born. I love him, Sally, and I love that he is _ours_. And if you can't be with me, then I thought at least..."

The god trailed off, and Sally could tell that he was struggling to keep his voice steady. There was such strong emotion in his eyes, and she could not question the sincerity of his words.

They were very different people.

From very different worlds.

But she knew that they shared a similar love for their son, and she knew that (had she been in his position) she probably would have done the same thing.

She couldn't blame him for wanted to keep Percy with him for as long as he could.

Maybe gods and humans weren't so different after all.

As her anger finally began to melt away, Sally moved towards him and, despite her better judgement, wrapped him in a tight embrace. She felt him tense for a second before overcoming his surprise and placing his strong arms around her small frame.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head. "But I can't fix it. It is too late."

"I know." She replied.

For a long while, they simply held each other.

And that was how Percy found them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Percy arrived at Montauk, he certainly did not expect to find his parents hugging.

He thought he would see Sally yelling at the sea god, and he would not have been shocked to see Poseidon retaliating with a few volatile waves, and maybe a small earthquake.

But this...

This was just...

"Gross."

At the sound of his voice, his parents drew apart, looking startled and a bit embarrassed that they had been caught in such a state. They hadn't been doing anything too bad, of course- and Percy knew that his mother would never be disloyal to Paul- but their friendly embrace was still not a welcomed sight for the teen who (like most) tried to pretend that he had magically appeared on this earth.

The thought of his parents being all lovey dovey and...well...you know...was not something that he wanted to dwell on.

"Perseus." His father spoke first, breaking him away from his disturbing thoughts.

The young man looked towards him mother, trying his best to ignore the other figure who was not currently on his list of favourite people.

"So, I take it from this happy little scene that your discussion went well." He began, trying not to sound overly optimistic. In truth, his heart was pounding rapidly at thought of finding a resolution to his predicament, though he doubted (after his encounter with Poseidon last night) that things would ever be reversed.

Much to his disappointment, he was right.

"I'm so sorry, Percy." His mother replied, looking down at the dark sand. "You were right, he can't fix it. I...I guess we just have to make the best of things."

A massive wave suddenly surged behind them, crashing down with an impressive force mere feet from where the unconventional family stood.

The sea god raised an eyebrow and tried to address his son once more. "Your powers are stronger now, Perseus- you have to watch your temper."

The teen simply shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't have chosen me then, Poseidon." He replied coolly, taking some satisfaction in the dejected look on his father's face when he addressed him by his first name.

It was the first time in a long while that Percy hadn't called him "dad."

"Come on mom, if he can't help us then we should go. Paul and Annabeth are waiting in the car on the main road."

With some hesitation, Sally nodded and made her way towards her son. Like it or not, he looked so much like his father now, and she found herself wondering if he had received any of her genes at all.

It appeared that, in this case at least, the Olympian genes were completely dominant- though she suspected that Percy would not be pleased to hear her say that.

His cold gaze was still fixed on the sea god, and she could tell that his resentment was still fresh.

She would talk to him in a few days- once some of the shock had dissipated- she decided.

At the very least, he needed to know that his father really did love him.

"Wait." Poseidon's voice froze both mother and son in their tracks, and Sally turned to see him standing on the beach with a spark of excitement in his eyes and she felt a fresh surge of optimism wash through her.

Apparently, Percy did not feel similarly, and he angrily muttered something in Greek that she could not understand.

"Percy, please." The sea god continued, taking a step towards him. "I may not be able to turn you back, but I might have an idea." He paused, his eyes looking pleadingly at his son.

"Bring Annabeth here and I will explain..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N There you have it. Then points to anyone who guesses what he has in mind.

Thanks again for the reviews- I REALLY appreciate all of the feedback and they inspire me to update quicker (even though I should be doing actual work).

Gemini- thanks again for the very long review- it is great to get so much feedback. Sorry to disappoint with Athena, and I do like you suggestion...but hopefully my version will not be too disappointing. Yes, I have read all of the books now (I hadn't when I started, but I did get to them soon after)- and I did read a few spoilers before I started anyway, so I think everything is semi-cannon. I'll look for more opportunities for humour but, having passed through the teenage years myself, I'm not sure how well I can get into the 17 year old mind. I shall give it my best!

VeronicaD13- You were, of course, right. Hope this didn't disappoint. It took me quite a while to write this- their interaction is not easy (this is my attempt to throw in sparks of their past romance combined with her anger and new life with Paul...a wee bit complicated). Let me know what you thought!


	7. Nerves and Answers

Annabeth Chase tapped her fingers nervously on the car's dashboard.

Usually, she was better than most half-bloods as controlling her ADHD- but the last few days had been extremely stressful, and she could not stop herself from fidgeting as she waited for her boyfriend to return.

They had made it to Montauk in good time, though the tension in the car had made the trip seem much longer than it really was. Paul had been worried about his wife, Percy had been worried about his mother, and neither had managed to hide their anxiety. As for Annabeth...well, she had been worried about Sally too (no one could tell what the Sea god would do if he decided to unleash his wrath)...but she had to admit that what had transpired between her and Percy on the fire escape that afternoon had occupied a central place in her mind.

_Marry me, Annabeth. _

Those three simple words had sent her head spinning. They had been uttered softly, almost secretly- and she knew that the events of the past twenty-four hours had probably made him impulsive- but she had been able to tell from the earnest glint in his eyes that this was what Percy truly wanted.

And she wanted it too...eventually, at least.

But right now, it all just seemed so sudden.

So overwhelming.

And Annabeth wasn't quite sure how to feel.

She had certainly not prepared herself for this- as much as she loved him, and knew that there was no one else in the world that she wanted to spend her life with- the fact that they were seventeen, and had been together for less than two years made the question difficult for her logical brain to process. Perhaps if she hadn't been a daughter of Athena, whose overwhelming instinct was to always plan and think things through, she would have shouted out an enthusiastic "yes" to his proposal. But as it was, she had found herself speechless- shocked- and Paul's interruption had saved her from having to make a rash decision.

He really was such a seaweed brain at times, she mused as she continued to tap her fingers. But that was part of why she loved him. Percy was unpredictable, energetic and impulsive- like the sea that would always be a part of him- and Annabeth really wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Is that Percy?"

The sound of Paul's voice snapped her from her thoughts, and the young demigod directed her gaze out of the front window. She and Paul had stayed behind while Percy, who was able to use his newly developed form of divine transportation, went to the beach a half mile off of the main road. Knowing that the coast could be dangerous if his father had lost his temper, he had begged them to stay where it was safe and promised to return as soon as he could. Annabeth had not been overly fond of the plan, but had reluctantly agreed to his request.

She was relived to see that Paul was right- the column of sea mist that had begun to swirl in front of the car did, indeed, solidify into the form of her boyfriend.

She quickly reached for the car door, and bolted outside. She was happy that appeared to be unharmed- Sally must not have angered the sea god too badly after all.

After wrapping him in a tight hug and receiving a gentle kiss in return, she looked up at his troubled face, trying to discern what had gone on at the beach. He didn't look too upset, she concluded quickly- but he clearly wasn't terribly happy either.

"What happened? Was your mother near the cabin? Is she okay?" She kept her arms around him as she spoke.

"She's okay." Percy replied with a small smile and both Annabeth and Paul gave a sigh of relief. "She was talking to my da...Poseidon." He hesitated. "The beach looked a bit unsettled, but I don't think he lost his temper or anything."

Paul took a few steps towards them.

"Great." He smiled, clearly happy to hear that his wife had not provoked the wrath of her ex-lover. "So...where is she?"

Percy sighed and directed his gaze towards Annabeth. "He...she...they're still at the beach." He began. "Poseidon told her that he can't change me back, but he says that he might have an idea...and he told me to go get Annabeth."

The girl tensed, and her eyes locked with Percy's. She could tell that he was worried, and she could not stop her own nerves from acting up.

What could Poseidon possibly have in mind?

And how did it involve her?

She knew that she would to almost anything for Percy- she needed him...they needed each other. Yesterday's events had certainly created an unexpected obstacle for them but, if Poseidon couldn't reverse what he had done to Percy, Annabeth wasn't sure what else he could do to solve the problem. The Sea god couldn't proclaim her chosen as well- only her own godly parent could do that, and Athena had made her choice long ago. She knew that he couldn't offer her godhood either- all of the Olympians would have had to consent to that and she was well aware that some (her mother included) did not support her relationship with Percy. And even if they did, such offers were very rarely made.

Mind racing once more, Annabeth gave a small nod.

She had no idea what to expect but she knew that almost anything would be better than growing old and leaving this world without him at her side.

"Alright then. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked as quickly as they could, but it the fifteen minutes it took to get to the beach still seemed excruciatingly long.

Percy held onto Annabeth's hand the entire time, and had tried to give her a reassuring smile every time he caught sight of her worried expression. He wished he knew what to say, and he hated to see her so distressed- but he also knew that there was nothing he could to do make things better. He had no idea what his father had in mind, and he would be lying if he said that his nerves weren't starting to get the best of him too.

Paul had followed behind, still looking tense but making a few unsuccessful attempts to lighten the mood with a bit of mindless conversation. After the first five minutes, he had given up- clearly, the upcoming encounter was all that anyone could think about.

For the umpteenth time that day, Percy found himself wondering why he was in this mess. He hated to wallow in self pity...but hadn't saving the world from the Titians been enough for one lifetime? He knew he would never be normal, but for the last two years he had allowed himself to believe that life had finally settled down for good.

He and Annabeth had been planning to go to college in a few months...they had even started looking into apartment listings a few weeks ago, hoping that they would be able to find an affordable place together. He had been so excited at the prospect of moving on with their lives- and in his more whimsical moments, he had even dared to picture their future lives with a white picket fence, two kids, and a family dog. He knew he was being silly, and giving into every suburban stereotype, but for a guy who had spent half of his life fighting monsters, such mundane things had a lot of appeal.

But now...

Well...it all seemed like an ever distant dream.

His father had taken away that stage of his life, and expected him to help rule over his domain.

Annabeth could still move on, he supposed- she could still have the kids and the dog and the white picket fence...but not with him. Not for long, anyway.

He would never want to hold her back and, though it pained him beyond belief to admit it, he wouldn't stop her from leaving if it meant she could lead a normal, happy life. But he also knew that situation would be his ruin.

He loved her- and the thought of life without her was almost too much to bear.

"We're here." Annabeth whispered.

He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he had hardly noticed that they had reached the beach. His legs had been moving, but his mind had been a million miles away.

But he could see his parents now, and as they approached he could not help but notice the stoic look on Poseidon's face.

Percy could tell that whatever he had in mind was not destined to please all who were involved.

Unable to wait any longer, he addressed his father.

"Alright. Let's get to it, then." He began coolly. "Annabeth is here- now tell us how you are going to fix things."

The young man noticed that his father avoided his gaze, but gave Annabeth a sympathetic look before replying. "You need to be aware of a few things before I do."

Percy scowled, already annoyed.

_Typical gods_, he thought bitterly, _stringing us along and making things as tedious as possible_.

Poseidon continued. "I suspect that Athena- and perhaps some of the others- have been watching events unfold." He began with a surprisingly human sigh. "And that means that when I tell you what I have in mind, I will need a decision rather quickly. I do wish circumstances were different- and that I could give you more time to think things through without fear of interference from my family...but you both know that not all of the gods support your union, and when they hear what I say next I suspect some will feel the need to step in. Once that happens, I may not be able to follow through."

Percy could feel Annabeth tense at his side, and she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Annabeth." The sea god turned towards the young woman, his eyes warm but his face etched with concern. "I will be able to protect you, but you need to be aware that, if you chose to go through with this, you mother will be very displeased. There is a very good chance that she will no longer acknowledge you as her daughter."

There was a pause before Annabeth managed to push out a shaky reply.

"I...if my mother cannot forgive me for doing all I can to be with the person I love, then I will accept her renunciation."

Percy could feel his heart pound rapidly- this was killing him. He needed to know what his father had planned...and what could be so terrible that it would, in all likelihood, provoke Athena's wrath.

He hated this.

He hated every second of it.

And he hated that she was going to have to make such sacrifices if they were to remain together.

He snapped his head towards his father- the one who was responsible for this entire mess- and his stormy eyes flashed with rage. He hardly noticed the huge wave that crashed behind them or the slight shake of the earth beneath their feet.

"Tell us." Percy demanded, his voice low but dangerous. "Tell us now."

Poseidon nodded. "I will do my best to hold off the other gods, but you will need to decide quickly." He paused for a brief, painful, second as a glimmering trident materialized in his hand.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," He boomed, his voice more forceful and god-like than it had been before. "I give to you an offer to join my kingdom, reborn as a Naiad- a nymph of the water- until civilization itself ceases to be."

The waves crashed.

The earth shook.

_And the gods prepared for action..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Good? Bad? Let me know! The next chapter will have more about what being a naiad would mean- hope this was a bit of a surprise, at least.

wisegirlindisguise- I have read all of the books now- so these last few chapters have been a bit better informed. Thanks for the review!

Hadley Rose- glad you liked it- I wasn't sure if I got the interaction right, but you feedback is reassuring!

.jesus- thanks for the vocabulary and grammar compliment!

whateveritis12- good point about Percy being able to change his appearance- I hadn't really taken that into account...but since he isn't really a god, let's say he doesn't have that ability.

Sorry to those who think this is too depressing! Maybe I'll write something funny at some point, but for now, I'm enjoying a good dose of angst :)


	8. Decisions and Honour

_Here we go again- the longest one yet, and I hope you enjoy it! This one goes out to "__G.A.- One for a vision_"_ as a thanks for the long and insightful review! Thanks so much!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What!"

Percy stood on the beach, shocked by his father's proclamation.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting...but turning Annabeth into a naiad? Well, that was certainly something that had never crossed his mind.

He knew a fair bit about naiads, of course- there were a few that hung out near the water at Camp Half-Blood, and he could recall seeing Grover flirt with them before he met Juniper. He also knew that Annabeth wasn't terribly fond of them, and he supposed it had something to do with the coy smiles and enticing comments they tended to give when he went near them. Percy had always just shrugged them off- sure, they were part of his father's domain...and any guy would have to admit that they were extremely pretty...but he hadn't been lying when he assured Annabeth that she was the only one for him.

He had wanted her, not some sea nymph...

And he still felt exactly the same way. In his eyes, Annabeth was perfect the way she was and he wouldn't change a thing.

He didn't want her to be any different- not even a little.

This was all completely insane.

"No way." Percy told his father firmly, his hand still laced with hers. "You'll have to think of something else. She shouldn't have to change on my behalf."

He turned towards Annabeth, expecting to see her nodding in agreement. Much to his surprise, however, she looked thoughtful- as if she was really, seriously, considering it.

"Annabeth?" He addressed her reluctantly, knowing how irritated she could get when he interrupted her internal strategizing sessions. "Are you-"

Before he could finish she cut in, her eyes locked on Poseidon. "I need to know more."

"Are you honestly going-"

She cut him off again, this time with a pointed look that said _be quiet, seaweed brain, _in a way that only she could.

"I know we don't have much time," she began again, "but before I make a decision I need to know a bit more about what being a naiad would entail." The girl paused, drawing a deep breath. "How...how would it change me? What would happen? How would I be different?"

The sea god nodded- Percy could tell that he was nervous (and who could blame him, with the possibly of Athena and her allies on their way to unleash their wrath), but there was sympathy in his eyes. He, like them, knew that this was not an ideal solution.

But perhaps it was the only option they had...

"If you accept my offer," Poseidon explained, "The powers of the sea will consume you and your mortal body will cease to be."

Percy tensed.

Cease to be? What did that mean?

It sounded completely unacceptable- he wouldn't allow it.

Before he could cut in, however, his father continued.

"Your soul, your memories, your mind- all that makes you Annabeth- would be unaltered, and in your new form you would look almost exactly as you do now- I can assure you of that. But your internal composition- DNA, for lack of a better word- would be that of a naiad."

Annabeth nodded.

"So I wouldn't, technically, be a demigod anymore." It was more of a statement then a question, as if she was confirming what she had already concluded on her own.

"No." The sea god agreed. "And you would, unfortunately, have the same limitations as any naiad. You could live on land, but would be unable to stray more than fifteen miles from the ocean and would have to return to the water at least once every day. A naiad who strays from the water for too long will die."

The girl nodded again, and Percy was alarmed to see that she still looked as if she was thinking things over.

"Annabeth, this is insane." He protested, letting go of her hand and stepping between her and the sea god. "You'd be giving up a normal life- giving up your identity! I can't let you do that for me."

For a moment, she said nothing, and he could tell from the look in her grey eyes that she was doing what Annabeth did best- strategizing, planning, thinking things through as rationally as she could.

Unfortunately, he was not pleased by her conclusions.

"I wouldn't be doing it for you." She stated softy. "I'd being doing it for _us_."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Annabeth, please-think about what you're saying!"

"I have." She asserted. "And the way I see it, we only have two options. I can either grow old by myself and, eventually, leave you forever or I can accept your father's offer, join your world, and stay at your side for as long as we both live. Now tell me, which one sounds better?"

Percy faltered. "Of course the second option sounds better. But you left out what you would be sacrificing. For all intents and purposes, you'd be dying and losing part of who you are. You'd be giving up any chance at a normal life, and you'll have to stay near the water for all eternity." He paused. "You can't possibly want all of those things, and I don't know if I can stand to see you make that sacrifice."

She gave him a small smile as she looked up to meet his sea-green eyes. "It's not perfect." She conceded. "And I know that there are other paths I can choose..."

Annabeth trailed off for a moment, and she glanced to where Sally and Paul were standing. He could see that his mother was crying, and he watched as she gave Annabeth the slightest of nods- as if she knew how difficult this could be.

And, Percy supposed, she probably did. Sally had once been in love with the Lord of the Sea and he wondered if she had been given the same choice herself. If she had, she had clearly turned it down- and had eventually found another sort of happiness. But as he had watched his parents embrace on the beach earlier that day, he had known that there would always be a lingering regret- a deep and unspoken sadness- that their great love story had not had a happily ever after.

_Maybe this was their chance to make up for their mistakes..._

"I know what I want, Percy." Annabeth stated her voice full of resolve. "And my answer is yes. To everything."

The world seemed to stop, and he reached out to take her hand in his once more.

"Annabeth."

His voice was barely a whisper, and his throat felt as if it was on fire.

Behind them, Poseidon raised his trident and a surge of blue light rushed towards her before Percy had time to react.

As her gray eyes shut one final time, he could have sworn that he heard her whisper.

_Forgive me. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sally could only watch in wide-eyed shock as her son's girlfriend crumpled onto the sand. It was hard for the mother to watch, and even from her spot several yards away, she could see the pain etched on his face and he knelt by her side.

She wanted to rush over and comfort him, but she knew that that was not what he needed right now.

For his part, Poseidon looked regretful as he watched the scene he had created, and Sally was satisfied to know that the Sea god had not lost his compassion- despite his recent actions.

A dome of blueish-green light began to envelope Annabeth's lifeless body, and she could hear Poseidon tell their son to step back.

"You can't interfere with the transformation." He said gently. "If we don't allow it to complete, the consequences could be dire."

Reluctantly, Percy complied- but his agitation was clear. He was not pleased, and he shot his father a defiant look as he stepped away from the girl he loved.

She could only imagine how hard this was for him, and she hated that he had been placed in such a situation. But, despite her better judgement, another part of her felt that this was all for the best- if Percy was stuck this way forever, then Sally was happy to know that he would always have his true love at his side.

They deserved to be together, even if it meant that some sacrifices had to be made.

It didn't make things easy, though, and Sally could not stop her mind from drifting back to a time when she had faced a similar predicament. When she had been twenty-four, pregnant, and terrified it had taken every ounce of strength to chose a (semi) normal life over a life at the side of a handsome god. But the road had been rough, and she had spent so many nights wondering if it had been the right decision.

As she felt Paul place his hand around her waist, she knew that she wouldn't go back- not now. But, as much as it pained her to admit it, she also knew that she had given up the one man she could never stop loving.

For the briefest of seconds, she caught Poseidon's eye, and she knew that similar musings had been passing through his mind.

Their time had come and gone, but Percy and Annabeth still had a fighting chance.

Sally hoped that her son's love for the daughter of Athena would one day go down in legend.

Somehow, she knew it would.

"What is that?"

Paul's voice snapped her back to reality, and Sally turned to see him pointing towards a violent looking cyclone of sand that was steadily building on the beach.

"I don't..."

She started to respond, but as the source of the disturbance began to materialize she stopped abruptly.

Her heart began to pound rapidly.

"We've got to get to the cabin." She said. "The gods have arrived."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOW DARE YOU!"

A voice boomed across the beach, and Percy and his father could only watch as three figures appeared before them. Two looked extremely displeased, and one looked absolutely livid.

Athena had arrived, and it appeared that Zeus and Aries had decided to support her cause.

Percy chanced a glance back towards the sphere of light that had enveloped Annabeth's body, and braced himself for the onslaught. His father had said that touching Annabeth would interfere with the transformation, and he was determined not to let any of the gods get near her.

She had already sacrificed enough for him, and he was not going to let her get hurt.

...or worse.

Within seconds, Athena drew her sword and took a menacing step in their direction, her grey eyes flashing with rage.

"Poseidon!" She shouted, her voice causing the earth below them to vibrate. "How _dare_ you take my daughter away from me in such a manner? I knew you were arrogant, immoral and conceited...but this act is unforgivable! I cannot allow you to take an honourable child of mine and turn her into one of your...disgusting creatures!"

Percy felt a surge of anger as she spoke, but the look on his father's face told him that it would be best to remain calm for as long as he could.

If they could hold off the fighting for as long as possible, then there was a better chance that Annabeth's transformation could finish safely.

He had to control himself.

For her.

"Well..." It was Ares who spoke this time, and Percy could see that his metal baseball bat was gripped firmly in his meaty hand. "I sure hope that old kelp-brain and kelp-brain junior are ready for a good fight. I say we annihilate junior first." He flashed Percy an evil grin. "Any last words?"

"Sure," Percy spat back, his hatred for the god of War overcoming his logical half. "How about 'rot in Hades'?"

Both Aries and Athena looked ready to lunge, but before Percy could reach for riptide (which, as always, was stowed safely in his pocket), Zeus stepped forward.

The king of the gods looked far from pleased, but (thankfully) he did not have the same impulsive rage etched on his face.

Not yet, anyway.

"Wait." He raised a hand and nodded at his companions. "My brother has the right to explain why he had violated Athena before we act." He nodded at the sea god. "Can you justify your actions?"

After a quick glance at Percy, and a look that seemed to say _be ready_, Poseidon faced his brother- looking as placid and composed as ever.

"I believe I can." He began firmly "Though you may disagree."

Athena scoffed and took another aggressive step forward, her sword raised.

"Of course I disagree." She hissed. "Nothing can justify what you have done. This is an abomination!"

"Athena."

Zeus cut her off with the sort of finality that only he could convey, and turned back towards the sea god.

"Speak." He commanded.

Poseidon complied. "As you are all aware, when Perseus turned eighteen, I confirmed that he was destined to become my chosen son and I bestowed this gift upon him."

The young man could not ignore the hint of pride in his father's voice, but he tried not to let it get to him. Even now, he was not ready to forgive his father...and if Annabeth didn't make it out of this confrontation unharmed, he doubted that he ever would.

"But," The sea god stated. "It soon became clear that I had not considered all of the gift's consequences. My son, and your daughter-" he nodded towards Athena "Came here today seeking a solution to the predicament I was responsible for, and I felt obliged to help them in the only way I could. I gave her a choice, and she accepted the offer to join my domain. Their love is deep, and she made the decision to remain at Perseus' side. I am sorry that this has offended your honour." He concluded earnestly, turning to the goddess of wisdom, "But please know that your daughter was not forced into this and did not wish to betray you."

As Poseidon finished his speech, Percy tried to read the gods' expressions.

Zeus gave little reaction, but Aries rolled his eyes and Athena looked as livid as she had before.

Clearly, the goddess was not convinced.

"You expect me to accept this?" She scoffed. "My daughter is smarter than that- she would not have made such an illogical choice just to be with your arrogant and depraved son!"

Percy watched in surprise as Poseidon lunged forward with impressive speed, his trident suddenly inches away from Athena's throat. Behind him, the dark waves crashed with an unnatural force.

His father was _pissed_.

"Do not speak of my son that way." He said, his voice dangerous.

Athena looked undeterred, and the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth showed that she was pleased that she had hit a nerve. Quick as a flash, she swung her sword, pushing away the trident and locking the two weapons in the air between them.

"Do you think you have not caused similar insult to my daughter?" She shot back. "Taking away her heritage is a grievous offence to both her and me. I cannot let this go unpunished."

"Well I, for one, don't think it is fair to punish someone for choosing love."

Percy whipped around, surprised to hear another voice enter the scene.

Not surprisingly, the speaker had been Aphrodite, and she flicked back her dark hair defiantly as she observed the argument before her. A second later, another new-comer, Apollo, arrived in a bright flash of light.

He shot Percy a boyish grin.

"I agree." The sun god piped in cheerily. "The love that Percy and Annabeth share is the sort of thing that people write haiku's about. And, in my opinion, that is the sort of love with saving."

He paused for a moment.

"Percy has green eyes.

Annabeth is really smart.

Let's just be happy!"

"See, that was a good one!"

Percy gave him a weak smile before turning back to face the other four gods, all of whom were observing the new arrivals as well.

The young man was pleased that he and Poseidon had the support of a few others...but he had to admit that Aphrodite and Apollo would not be his top choices if this came down to a fight.

Love and poetry were great and all, but pitting them against Zeus, Athena and Aries in a fight was like asking a couple of mice to fight off a pack of rabid wolves.

Percy had a sinking feeling that this was not going to end well, but he knew they had to try.

_For Annabeth. _

Poseidon and Athena's weapons remained locked in a deadly embrace, and he could tell that both were gearing up to defend the honour of their respective children. Aries, after another eye roll, had also started to brace for action, his bat poised and ready for battle.

"Let's get this massacre over with." He muttered. "I've got places to destroy and people to injure."

The only one who was yet to act was Zeus, and Percy knew that the others were waiting for his decree.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"Perhaps your intentions were good, brother." He began "But claiming the child of another god for your domain violates Olympian law. Athena has the right to contest your actions in battle, and the others may participate as they please. The victor will choose the fate of the girl."

Percy's heart pounded, and he felt his instincts kick in.

He uncapped riptide, and braced himself.

This was it.

If they lost, Athena would claim possession of Annabeth and there was no telling what she would do. At the very least, he was pretty sure that he would never see her again...even if the goddess let her live.

They had to win.

Because the alternative was unbearable.

Zeus' voice boomed.

"Begin."

And Percy sprang into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N There you go- I have sacrificed more work time to amuse myself, and hopefully you, with this story. Help me feel a bit better about my procrastination with a review!

Very glad people were surprised by the plot- that was my goal! Hope you are still enjoying it!

wisegirlindisguise- Oooo, that would have been cool, but I had already written that bit- hope you're not too disappointed! Did I at least write fast enough? :)

Gemini- no worries, I also watched the World Cup (though I don't get too excited about it when England is out. Still, a well-deserved victory for Spain!)

lovetoread1998- yeah, I should have read them all before starting- but I have, at least, read them all now!

Jonathan Priest- Glad I surprised you, and I hope she was logical enough in this chapter. I wanted her to say yes without seeming out of character or making her too much of a Mary-Sue (who will simply do anything for him, no questions asked). Tell me what you thought!

adrienneyen77- very glad I shocked you- thanks for the great review!

G.A.- One for a vision- thanks for the great review! I tried to throw in a few jokes, with limited success- as I am sure you can tell, humour is not my strong-point. I am very flattered that you like my writing, that is great to hear!


End file.
